


We Loved With A Love

by lee_tweedle (tweedle_lee)



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series), Shipwrecked Comedy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, I single-handedly ruin this sweet and innocent fandom, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, Mild Kink, Sexual Content, Time Travel, a very small amount of, he has bottom energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedle_lee/pseuds/lee_tweedle
Summary: So, my dirty brain said “Hey, remember when HG gets caught on the wire? Make it sexy.” I’m so sorry for this unfinished travesty but I wrote this and I don’t want it to rot in my google drive anymore. I looked up 1800-1900s men’s underwear for this, then said fuck it and barely mentioned them. Their voice is almost painfully accurate in the sexy part (at least to me) and it makes me upset cause I can’t get their voice right when trying to write any other time. In other words, kill me.





	We Loved With A Love

H.G.’s Rules For Time Travel

1.Never let Lenore leave your sight

* * *

It’s another day, another decade, for the time-travelling duo, and H.G. forgets rule number one. They’re in a library, in the year 2019, and H.G. sits in the science fiction section, enamoured by all the brightly coloured covers and interesting titles, when Lenore comes rushing towards him, a mischievous grin on her face. She pulls him outside to their machine and plugs in the numbers to take them home.

”Lenore, my dear, w-why are you in such a rush?” He asks as she straps him in.

”Oh, nothing. Just read something...interesting. Wanna write it down before I forget.”

* * *

H.G. assumes she’s forgotten about the ‘interesting’ book she read until Annabel and Edgar announce they’re going away for the weekend, and the look appears again, a twinkle in her eye that can only mean something exciting is going to happen. He wonders what kind of a thing could be so intriguing, so exciting, and yet only be possible once their (charming, if a little ditzy) ghost roommate and their (intellectual, but far too ‘emo’) human roommate have left the house. Then, it dawns on him. _Sex._

* * *

Being a young man born in the 1860’s, H.G. has, of course, never heard of BDSM. Lenore, however, very quickly migrated to the sexual and romantic health section of the library (unfortunately, quite a small section), and, needless to say, was quite curious about what she found. So, when she hears that Annabel and Edgar are leaving for a weekend, she knows this is the perfect opportunity for her to introduce her wonderful (though extremely vanilla) boyfriend to the world the books taught her of.

* * *

She starts off small. The moment their roomies leave the house, Lenore drags H.G. into the bedroom and pushes him down on the bed, giggling at his small squeak of surprise. She runs her hands along his waist, then up and down his suspenders.

"Lenore, wha-oh! Is-is this what that book was about? Because if so, there was no need to hide its contents from m-" She cuts him off with a kiss, rough and sweet (was she drinking wine before this?). She peels off his suspenders, undoing the buttons of his shirt and sucking a mark into his neck. H.G. squirms, laughing. Lenore wraps H.G.'s suspenders around his wrists, tying them together as she pulls his shirt off, fabric pooling at his tied wrists. H.G. wriggles again.

"Darling, wh-?" Another kiss. Lenore unbuttons his trousers.

"Less talking, more nudity," she says quickly, reaching and unzipping her dress. He rolls his eyes, but allows her to do with him what she wishes.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, Lenore pulls him to the bedroom again. This time, H.G. hesitates.

"Sex in broad daylight isn't very respectable," he explains. Lenore shakes her head and sits him down on the bed, unbuttoning his nightshirt.

"Sex in general isn't very respectable, that's why it's fun." She winks at him over her shoulder as she rummages through a drawer full of things she 'bought' in modern times (stealing isn't very respectable either, but H.G. decides it's not in his best interest to upset Lenore).

She pulls out a blindfold and giggles under her breath, walking over to the bed, hips swaying. She places it over his eyes and plants a kiss on his cheek. Grabbing the wires off his bedside table, Lenore ties H.G.’s arms to the bedpost, smiling as he melts under her soft grip.

"Do people in 2019 actually do this?" He asks her, squirming as she licks a line down his chest.

“Absolutely! Why would I ever lie to you, my little steam-pumpkin?” She responds, blowing cool air across the wet strip of skin. He shivers, laughing.

“I just feel rather silly. After all, what is a writer without their senses; my eyes to see your soul, my hands to touch your heart-”

“Okay, gross. Never attempt to write mushy stuff again. Stick to your time machines and aliens and crap.”

Lenore pulls down his trousers slowly to reveal his underwear and she runs her hands along his thighs, freckle-spotted and warm. H.G. smiles nervously, a little giggle exiting his lips. She runs her fingers along his waist, positioning herself in front of him on her knees. H.G. leans forward, planting a messy kiss on her cheek. He wriggles again as Lenore sucks a mark on his chest.

”Stop moving, God.”

”W-well I wouldn’t call myself God bu-“ She kisses him, hoping it will shut him up and get her back in the mood. It does.

[this is unfinished and will prolly stay that way sorry]


End file.
